


Condemnation

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: prompt: forget, condemned, receive
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Condemnation

“This will hurt for a little while, but you’ve gotta let me do it, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay,” Derek grunted, his voice muffled by the fabric of Stiles’ shirt. 

He was covered in blood from the beating he’d received by a group of hunters. Derek had tried to call from a payphone after his miraculous escape but Stiles had forgotten to charge his phone before bed. 

He couldn’t ignore the guilt he felt as he pressed a cloth against the worst of Derek’s wounds. With one hand holding the cloth and another in Derek’s hair, Stiles silently condemned their enemies to death.


End file.
